Souls refrain
by 23xo97
Summary: Ichigo is training to become an office Shinigami but an evil force might stop him in his track.Will Ichigo stop them in time and learn his zapackuto's name. Parallel Universe. As a different plot.
1. Blood on the Pavement

Summary: What if Ichigo died protecting Masaki and had become a full-fledged soul reaper? Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1- Blood on the Pavement

June 17th, Ichigo Kurosaki is 8 years old.

Walking alongside his mother on the wet sidewalk, it was pouring down rain like there was no tomorrow. As they walked across the street, the horn of a truck was heard, heading right for the two. Young Ichigo quickly managed to push his mother out of the way. The next thing Masaki Kurosaki knew, her son appeared lifeless, lying motionless on the ground. The truck that ran him over already sped off in the distance, but it didn't matter; all that Masaki was concerned about was getting her son to the hospital. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" "My son has been run over by a truck! Please send help!" Masaki hoped that Ichigo could still be saved while telling her location to the person on the phone. "The Police and Medics are on their way and will be there in a couple of minutes," the receptionist answered. 5 minutes later, shrine could be hear and the ambulance arrived, along with two Police Officers.

The medic brought Ichigo in the ambulance. Masaki was about to get in the ambulance with him, but she was stopped by one of the two police officers. "Ma'am, I am terribly sorry, but we need to ask you a few questions before you can go in, if you don't mind." Masaki, of course, knew that the Police Officers wanted to ask her some questions so that the driver of the truck who ran Ichigo over could be brought to justice.

"…Okay." That was the hardest thing she had to say, because all she wanted was to be with Ichigo. But, all she could do was watch the ambulance pull away, sirens wailing, and drive off into the distance.

1 | Page


	2. investigation pt1

I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 2: investigation pt.1

The male police office took out a note book so did his female partner. "Madam I am Officer Botan Amori me and my partner would like for you to describe the vecal with the best of your ability." Officer Botan Amori had dark skin, short wavy amber hair and was somewhat tall fairly muscular.

Masaki took a minute to think of what to say. "I think it had 4 to 6 wheels and the cab of the truck was crimson red." She paused for a minute to try to remember what happened it but could not remember at the moment. "Can you remember if you saw the license plate or if the light was green when you and your son crossed the street?" Asked, the female officer.

"Hey introduce yourself first you rookie!" Officer Amori yelled at his partner. "Sorry, I am Officer Ruriko Nemoto." Officer Ruriko Nemoto had olive skin and Mid-length, straight bright, turquoise hair. Her eyes where Bright green, large. She was tall somewhat thin.

"No I did not get the license plate or remember seeing one, and the light was red when Ichigo and I crossed." She answered calmly knowing that if she kept clam it would make the police officer's job easier.

"If the vecal ran through the light green or not it would have been caught on the red light cameras, which are placed around the intersection." Officer Amori unknowly gave Masaki hope that the driver of the truck that ran over Ichigo might go to jail.

Officer Amori took notes on Masaki's answer to the questions. "So your say a truck ran over your son not a car?" Amori was a honest working man but he was pretty sure that Masaki was to focused on her son at the time.

"I'm pretty sure it was a truck, at least I think it was." Masaki was trying to make sure the information she gave the two Officers was valid. Giving the wrong information might make it harder to find the person who ran Ichigo over.

"Ma'am are you married or have any other children? Ruriko star to do so standard pragasure questions to make sure Masaki was who she said she was. "Yes I am married and I also have two daughters." Officer Nemoto thought Masaki was worried about her son so she offered to drive her to the hospital. When Masaki accepted the offer they both went into the police car.

As the car started to pull off Kisuke urahara watched the car pull off. " I think I should go someone has to send their son to the soul society and I geuss it's me." He was pretty sure they where going to that Quincy's hospital any way. "_I am pretty sure the fact that the kurosaki boy got run over is no qacandance could someone have planed this?"_


	3. investigation pt2

Chapter 3: investigation pt.2

I own nothing.

"Where am I?" Ichigo soul wandered around the halls of the hospital and behind him stud Urahara with Benihime in hand. "I hope Isshin can forgive me for this." Ichigo turned around looking at Urahara with sword in hand fear instantly filled his brown eyes. "It okay I mean you no harm I am going to send you to a place of rest." Urahara knew that the soul society was curpt but what choice did he have the boy soul had to be sent their or he would become a hollow or get eaten by one.

Regretfully Kisuke urahara taped ichigo on his for head with Benihime. A flash of light appeared and ichigo was gone leveeing Urahara to think if he did the right thing.

Meanwhile

Masaki cried "no he can't be dead." She looked at her cousin as tears formed in her eyes. Ryūken Ishida look at masaki with a sad look he wanted to tell her that ichigo was fine but that would be a lie. "I am sorry but we did everything we could." Masaki ran off in tears down the hall. Not paying attention to where she was going she ran straight into Isshin. "Masaki what is the matter I came as fast as I could." She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes and cried. "Ichigo is dead." The news shocked Isshin as Urahara walked up to him and Masaki.

"I saw a soul reaper Konsō your son's soul." Urahara did not what to admit he was the soul reaper. "What so he in the soul society now." Isshin did not like that idea. "so he is there huh what am i going to tell masaki." Urahara took a minute are two to reponed. " you lie and say he is in a much better place and they will be together in the after life." Isshin look Urahara straight in the eye. He walk over to masaki and out on a big goofy smile. " hey it okay Urahara said some soul reaper sent ichigo to the soul society where he can rest in peace." Masaki wiped the tries from her eyes. " really?" he thought for a moment if he should continue or not. " really and you two will be togther in the soul society if luck has it." Masaki ran to Isshin and gave him a hug.


	4. counting the days marking the years

i own nothing.

Chapter 4 counting the days marking the years

Ichigo woke up in a strange town while walking he heard rumbling behind him. "Rrrrrrrrrmmmmm" He turned around and there was this man on top of a boar. "Stampede!" Ganju shouted to warn of the stampede of boars behind him. "Come here you." Picking ichigo up and taking him away."Who are you exactly and where are you taking me?!""I am Ganju shiba and I'm taking you to my house stupid."" Hey that is mean." Ichigo began to cry. " Hey don't cry you baka it will make you look weak." Ganju looked down at ichigo as he wiped the tears from his eyes." I am not weak."He managed to whine. " Good, now man up my sister won't like it if she thought i made you cry(stupid kid)." As they neared they Shiba residence Ganju thought he was doing Ichigo a big favor by doing this after all he would proudly be miserable and starve to death or worse be lost somewhere in the rukongai.

"Woah Nelly." He said to the boar. The boar stopped right in front of the Shiba residence."Hey kid I decided to take you in you got a problem with that." He said walking ichigo in the odd house. "Wait what?!" Ichigo shouted. "I said I am taking you in even if you don't like it and by the way when someone yell's stampede you run for your life." Ichigo got mad at this so in response he yelled. "Well maybe you shouldn't ride a boar." He did not know why he said this. "What was that you little." "Ganju be nice he is only 8 years old, besides I think the kid got spunk." Kūkaku Shiba looked down at ichigo and smiled.

"Welcome to the family kid don't worry we'll enroll you in the soul reaper academy first thing tomorrow morning till then, Ganju quit standing there like an idiot and show him to his room." Ganju looked at her. "I was about to do that anyway, come on kid your room is just down the hall." Ichigo look at them like they were crazy." Not now after dinner baka!"Kūkaku hit Ganju on the head." Well I'm sorry I thought you were sending him to bed without dinner." " Send him to bed without dinner are you saying that I am a bad guardian." She yelled at him."Well that is what it sounded like!"I sorry but I am hungry can you have diner now?" ichigo ask as his stomach growled."Ooommm sure we can have dinner" They both smiled realizing they had completely forgot that he was there."I hope you like beef curry cause that is what is for dinner tonight any problems with that?"She asked giving both Ichigo and Ganju a look. "No ma'am ."They both answered. "Well then we should eat." As she said this some servants brought in plates of beef curry. " So kid do you have a name."she look at Ichigo. "Yes my name is Ichigo kurosaki ma"am it mean to protect one thing." as he said this he recieved a strange look from both Ganju and Kūkaku.

"After diner you are going to bed you understand me Ichigo." " yes ma'am. " Finishing his meal and telling her good night.

Deciding to stay with the Shiba family for now little did he know they actually where his cousins followed Ganju to his room and fell asleep. "I guess I don't get an opinion on this oh well there actually kind of nice so I should stick around for awhile who knows it might be fun to live here." Ichigo thought to himself."Hey I think uncle would not like it if ichigo was stuck wandering around the soul society, I think we did the right thing by taking him in maybe he can find some friend" Kūkaku stood at the door of ichigo's room and looked at him sleeping so peaceful. "I know I did the right thing cause we're the closest thing to family he has." She turned to Ganju and he shut the door to the room and they both walked down the hall.

"I think he needs a new attitude he not going to lose that long out here like that." Ganju stated. "Make yourself useful and get all the paperwork to enroll him in the soul reaper academy, I will take him to buy his books and uniform after all he is family." She smiled at least she wasn't the one to fill out the regurgitation forms for now but she will have to try to keep a low profile for a all they would not like it if the boy caught the attention of central was the last thing they wanted to do was to start a full on investigation into Ichigo's past which he probably did not remember any it was for the boys own good that they attracted little attention.

Meanwhile

Some of ichigo's class mate's came from his school to the was raining and most of the conservation's where about how ichigo was too young to die. "Mommy the lady next door said Ichigo is in a better place is that true?" Yuzu looked up at her mother with an innocent look and Masaki felt bad that she had to lie to her. "Of course sweaty, he is in heaven now."Masaki lied to Yuzu to make her feel better about Ichigo deaf the truth would make yuzu even more sad than she already is. Masaki than looked at Karin who was still crying. " Karin it's okay." " No it is mommy big brother is dead ,and we will never see him again." Masaki would have to lie to Karin to make it seem that all was well. " we'll see him again in heaven." She lied and began to feel guilty. " Really." Karin cried. " Really now dry those tears i am sure Ichigo is watching over you , and Yuzu from heaven." As she said that she knew that she will have to keep the charade up so Karin , and Yuzu can go back to their cheerfuller self's in no time.

meanwhile

Meanwhile

Rukia Kuchiki was in a high speed cause after Motonobu a Shinigami who was planning to use a fro0bido kido. His accomplice to this crime is Naomichi Ninomiya a member of Rukia division in Gotei 13. Rukia and Naomichi classed swords in an attempt to defeat the other. Naomichi swung his sword knocking her to the ground. "Hahaha…you won't get away with this." She said spitting out blood. "You would be surprised." As he said this Renji came out of nowhere and attacked Naomichi. Renji got there to later as Motonobu and six other used a forbidden kido. "BAKADO Z13." They shouted in unsent and from that moment on the soul society and the human world will run on the same time till the kido wears off.


	5. butterfly

I Own nothing.

chapter 5 butterfly's

Earlier

Rukia Kuchiki had to explain to head captain Yamamoto how Naomichi got away."You see sir I was far too injured and Renji was too busy trying to stop the others from using the kido but got to her too late." She explained. "Very well but You and Renji (? i think you meant?) better search the for Naomichi he has committed a capital offence."Yamamoto said with the usually serious tone."Yes sir " Rukia and Renji replied." Can you describe what it felt like to be at the epicenter of a forbidden kido?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked. Being the head of the science division only he would ask such a question."It felt like time for all of soul society speedup , there was a bright red light and a felt the flow of time speed up."Interesting that would explain why the clocks and candlers changed, it seemed Motonobu used a kido that will make the soul society and the human world run on the same time plain for two human year's." Mayuri stated the fact's he left with Nemu and bid Rukia farewell.

"Miss Kuchiki can you describe Naomichi for us?" Asked Unohana."Of course I would."Rukia answered. " Thank you Miss Kuchiki."Unohana smiled at Rukia."Let's see his skin was olive, hair was short curly aquamarine, his eyes small rose pink, and he was tall somewhat thin."Rukia tried to remember anything else she could have forgotten but could not think of anything." Can you tell us which direction you thought he ran off in?" asked Soi Fon." Do west i think." Rukia answered.

Yamamoto left along with the other captain's."Hey Rukia how did you find out about the plan in the first place?"Renji asked curious to know how Rukia heard about it in the first place." About yesterday Naomichi told me that soon time itself was going to change but i did not figure out what that meant till about an hour ago.""No Rukia you heard Mayuri we run on the same time as the human world it has been three hours not two."Rukia looked at Renji in complete shock could time really go by that fast.

Later that morning

It was calm morning cool morning the sun was shining and little ichigo stretched out his arms."Hhhhh."He up he opened the sliding door and walked down the hall. As He walked still half asleep down the hall he walked start into Ganju. " Hey watch where you are going."Ganju yelled."I'm sorry.""You better be honestly you should watch where you're going."Ichigo just gave him a look and they both joined Kūkaku for breakfast. " So are you ready Ichigo a Taylor came to take your measurements for your Shihakushō." A old man stood in the door of the room." So when should i start."He asked stroking his beard." After breakfast of course." Kūkaku answered in reply. " By the way you're taking the entrance exam today judging by your spiritual pressure i say you'll pass with flying colours."She said with an arrogant smile." Sure I will try my best." Ichigo began to scarf down his rice." Hey slow down kid you might choke."Ganji yelled at Ichigo acting concerned about his safety.

When Ichigo finished his breakfast he followed the old man where he was measured for his uniform. "Hmmmm ,ah I know you're going to the Shinigami academy for your first time." The old man asked in a crispy voice." Yes " Ichigo answered trying to be polite." Well my son teaches a class they're so good luck to you." Ichigo stood before a mirror and saw that he was wearing a blue shitagi, a white kosode (shirt) with blue strip with a symbol for the Shinigami academy on it.

on the way to the shinigami academy ichigo tried to stall but Ganju prevented him."what are you nervous for me and my sister are sure you'll pass."Ganju stated as they entered the waited in room till Ichigo was called to take his exam."ichigo Kurosaki" a man with jet black hair called ichigo to the stud in front of one cagey old man as he steeped up to take his exam. "congratulation you pass because you have such a vast spiritual pressure that we could feel you a mile away ."The exam proctors said."what. Ichigo could not believe what he just heard. "_i thought that it would be a written_ exam."Ichigo thought to him self he could honestly not believe that is was that walked out of the room." so how your test go."Ganju asked looking down at Ichigo." i passed , i start school first thing tomorrow morning ." ichigo exclaimed filled with excitement. He could not believe that the exam was so easy.

" well that is great how bought we got buy some candy or something."Ganju watched ichigo eyes light up at the word candy."really can we get candy?" Ichigo asked jumping up and down." of course we can but you can't tell my sister about it okay." " okay" Ichigo respond. It was a lang walk to the candy store if you would even call it shop was a run down both that looked century old. " what would you like ." the shop keeper asked."jelly bean's please two bag's."Ganju gave ichigo an argent smile as if two bag's of jelly beans could cost a lot." Hear you go that would be 250 ken please." Ganju handed the man ringed coins and got two in return." we better get going Kūkaku will be wandering where we are and besides it is all most lunch time and i am hungry." Ganju stated this ichgo finished his jelly bean and asked. " what's for lunch any way?" he looked at Ganju. " well i don't know maybe Yakisoba." Ganju guessed what they could be having for lunch but it mattered what mood his sister was in."_i wish i could pick what was for lunch for once."_he thought to him self as they walked to the Shiba residence.


	6. Havoc at lunch time

I own nothing.

Chapter 6 Havoc at lunch time

Soi Fon was in hot pretest of Naomichi who was already too injured to fight in the first place."Hadou 58 Tenran."He shouted as a tornado like blast shot fire towards Soi Fon. She used flash step in order on of the user's of the forbidden Kido run off down an alleyway and Soi Fon tried to pursue him but Noamichi got in her way."You think you have a chance against the captain of the stealth squad."She stated used speed clones to attack Naomichi on all side's. Noamichi fell to the ground dead. Soi Fon than went to pursue the man who got a way she thought he was heading had to file a report anyway so she sent a member's of her squid to deal with the other's. "We're looking for who act like they're ruining from the law."She looked at all of them as they replied her with a."Yes ma'am." "Good you have your order's your dismissed."She turned heading back towards the Seretei."right."The squad members said as they left in all directions."I have the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye Naomichi is too much of an idiot to plan this so he must be working for some one bit who, it doesn't matter i will have a trap set for the one who is really behind this."

MEANWHILE

Kūkaku was standing outside tapping her Ichigo and Ganju came into view she ran up to them."So how the test go." She asked with a smile."He passed with flying colors." Ganju said with an arrogant smile." That is fantastic news come on we're having Yakisoba for lunch." As Kūkaku said this Ganju stared at her with a blank look."I can't believe I was actually right for once i am never right when it comes to what we're having for lunch." Ganju thought it was the end of the world.

Meanwhile

A man with dark skin ,and Short, curly, dark green hair, Gray, somewhat small eye's , he is a little short , and Fairly muscular. He is very good at begging area he is a mountainous area scattered with various trees and dotted with gigantic can see a waterfall and a ruin of an old house where he and his accomplices shall meet. He ran to the house. It is an enormous house has a rustic look to it and is in terrible yard is tiny and looks very he stepped inside he took a look interior of the house has airy colors. " you're late."A voice of man one should not trust came from behind him. He turned around to see a man with pale skin,Short, curly, ice blue hair, Light gray, small eye' man was very tall and quite thin.

" Oh it is you Tomoyuki." He sighed in relief. " Honestly I don't know who you thought I was Koto." Tomoyuki smiled at Koto and they went into the adjacent room."For a minute there is a thought Soi Fon found our hideout but I am glad it was just Tomoyuki now we can plan how to get rid of the Shinigami academy for good." They entered the room and the person responsible for this meeting was a genus for an 8-year-old kid." So the two of you finally decided to join us we'll take a seat." the boy was none other than Shoji Nakagawa a student prodegy at the shinigami academy.

" All right let me explain the plan." Shoji stated officially starting the meeting." You see it very rare for a ?Shinigami to be from the seretei, because of this if we destroy the shinigami academy their gotei 13 will be too busy there to protect central 46." He paused to let what he said take effect. " So you're saying that.."Koto asked but was answered by Shoji " Yes I'm saying that we are going to overthrow central 46 ."Shoji explained with an evil smirk. " Them fancy pants idiots don't know we're coming do they?" One of the members of their group said. " Of course they don't, not a soul in soul society know's that this is the dawn of a new era." Shoji said.


	7. Sorrows of the heart

i own nothing.

Chapter 7. Sorrow's of the heart

It seemed to be getting late in the afternoon so the group decided to call it a day and go their separate way' Tomoyuki left he decided to amuse he self with the imbosle of the group. " HEY Reizo where you going." " i thinks i'm goin to me house in the town yander." Reizo had dark skin,Short, wavy, cream hair. His eyes where ice blue average size and he was a puggy short man." Oh i'm sorry can i join you?" he asked sliyfull. Shoji told him to fallow kezio because he was most likely to barge about their kezio even starts to mencone their plan's to any one while Tomoyuki or any of the other's where around they , they would have to shout his mouth permanently."no ya cam'tr jon me i knaw my way to me house."he said with his usuly uneducated tone._" Kezio is the most uneducated man i ever meat, he dose not know that i am trying to help him."_ Tomoyuki really did not want to kill Kezio to be honsit he kind of like's he know's that he would have to kill kezio if he start's to he decided to fallow kezio home after all he was exalt at stalking.

meanwhile

Ichigo was giving Ganju and Kūkaku a run for their money."hey calm down kid and go to bed "Ichigo ran from Ganju while he ran he dropped a marble an the floor and turned around just to see Ganju trip on it." why you little runt i get my hand's on you ." Ganju got up but tripped over the marble and ichigo ran off laughing."Come back here you." " Ganju can you tell me what exactly is going one hear?" Kukaku asked fearing what the answer is. " i can tell you what going on hear that Little runt won't go to bed."" he hyper must found some candy."she looking Ganju. " but i wonder where he got the candy from." " well at that some question to bad we'll never know."Ganju said with a big goofy smile. _" i hope Kukaku dose not figger out i am the one who gave the brat candy."_ He thought to him self as he slowly walked away." Ganju did you give him candy." " what no I did not give him candy .""oh really well then i gusse you can clean all this mess up by your self cause your lying."Ganju began to sweat._" how in the world did she know i am lying i think she can read my mind." _As he thought this Kukaku hit him in the head with a paper fan. " hey what was that for." " that was for lying to me , ichigo." Ichigo stopped causing havoc. " Yes ma'am." he answered. " now how come you stop when Kukaku tell's you to and not me." Ganju yelled." cause she is nicer than you." Ichigo replied. " what was the you little runt." Ganju ran down the hall ichigo took a sharpe turn to the right Ganju triyiny to keep up slide across the floor knocking a hole in the wall."when i get my hands on him i am gonna." " your going to what." said his sister towering over him.

Meanwhile

_" i have to find out why i faled as a mother for ichigo, i should have took him home first than got grossery's."_ Masaki thought as black smoke come form the stove top. Isshin come out of no where with a fire extiguser. " Masaki that is the thrid time to day you burnt something you don't you help kairn and yuzu on their home work." he said trying to get her mind off Ichigo._" That's right i have been to busy thinking about Ichigo that i have not noticed I have been neglecting my daughter's "_ She turned around faceting Isshin. " look I know you lied to me when you said the soul soceity was a better place , but the grief in my heart want's to believe it is true." Masaki and Isshin knew how curt the soul society was, but Masaki was willing to lye to her self in order to let Ichigo go. Her heart sank at the very thought that Ichigo was not in a better place. Masaki walked the the living room where Karin and Yuzu where doing their home work. " mommy can you help me do my history project." Yuzu asked holding up a sheet of paper. " Why of course I can , Karin do you need any help." she said with a smile. " no i want to try it on my own for a while." Karin said refuseing the fact to she need help. " of course sweety." As masaki said this the phone rang. She got up and answared it. "kuroshiki family clinic can i help you." she asked. A voice on the other end of the phone call answared. " Yes this is Officer Ruriko Nemoto , I would like speak with Masaki Kuroshaki please we found the truck that ran over her son." Masaki's heart filled with excitemint.

" Ruriko this is Masaki what was that about the truck." she said almost yelling into the phone. " We found it five mile's out side of tokyo, it appears to have been abandoned on the side of the road , The driver opf the truck is also missing." Ruriko is probely the most honest person that Masaki has meet since Ichigo died. Masaki's heart sank even lower now that she Know they did not find the driver." Oh that is great I glide that you at lest found the truck." there was a sad tone in Masaki's voice." Hey Masaki , my bother is an privte in vestagtor once the police drop your son case i could ask my bother to look into it." Ruriko said in a serouis tone. " could you do that, is that even allowed?" Masaki did not want too get Rukio in trobble. Ever since Ichigo died Rukiko has been a friend to Masaki. She even started to teach Masaki how too knit."of course it is , besides my bother dose not get that many case's any way." Ruriko Cherry voice lifted Masaki's spirit."Okay call me if you find any thing else." Masaki said to her new friend."Of course I will beter git back to work dutie call's ." With that masaki hanged up the phone and stared back towards the living room with a sad look on her face.

Isshin left the kicten. " Masaki how was that on the phone?" he asked giveing her a look. "Oh it was just Officer Ruriko calling to say they found the truck the run ichigo over." she sound more depressed aboput the news than happy. Isshin eye's light up with a sprinkle of hope. "that is greatnews did they find the driver?" he4 asked geting exited."no it was abandoned on the side of the road , and the driver had not yet been found." Masaki walked in the living room and helped Karin and Yuzu with their home work till it was time to go to bed.

I own nothing.


	8. Melody of a new day

I own nothing.

Chapter 8 Melody of a new day.

The next day it was raining and Isshin started to notice how depressed Masaki was so he told her to walk to girls to school and go talk to her cousin cause maybe he could cheer her up. Isshin diced to give Ryuken Ishida a call. " Come on pick up all ready, Hey listen I need to talk to you about something." " About what?" Ryuken questioned why Isshin was even calling him."It about Masaki I think she need someone to talk to and since you're her family I think it's best you talk with her." Isshin hear a long pause till he got his answer. " Alright I will see what can do , but I don't think she will be at peace of mind till the driver of that truck is caught." " Thanks I guess that Might make things better around here." Isshin hanged up the phone and hoped he was doing the right walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee when he heard the doorbell ring." Wander if it Officer Nemoto come to say they found the driver of that truck , that would make Masaki happy." Isshin thought as he opened the door. It was not who he had expected there in front of him stood Kisuke Urahara. " We need to talk can I come in?" Urahara asked. " Huh, sure what is it that you want to talk about?" Isshin questioned why Urahara was being so serious. " It about your son I think the fact he got ran over and the driver of the truck that ran him over has not be found is a little odd." Isshin a gave Urahara his full attention." Odd by that does he mean it was no accident so does that mean he is saying someone planned it?" Isshin thought as Urahara continued. " I am saying some one might of planned it but the question is who."

Meanwhile

As Masaki, Karin and Yuzu walked on the sidewalk, Yuzu jumped in some of the puddles along the way. " Yuzu can you please not jump in the puddle's?"Masaki asked looking down at Yuzu who seemed to enjoy jumping in the puddles. Yuzu looked up at her mother. "Why?""So you don't get mud all over you clothes."Masaki answered Yuzu with a smile. " A little mud never hurt anyone." Yuzu said and Masaki bean to laugh a little."No I guess mud never did hurt anyone at least not that I know of ." With that they arrived at the school gate Masaki hugged Karin and Yuzu then gave them their lunch. " Have a good day." Masaki shouted at them as they ran to the school. " We will." They shouted back at their mother. As Masaki walked off a car pulled up to her and out of it came Ryuken Ishida. " Ryuken what are you doing here?" Masaki wondered why he was there." Isshin told me that you seemed depressed lately and asked me to talk to you." He answered adjusting his glasses."Oh." she replied." I guess I started to worry Isshin , but to be honest it would be nice to talk to someone maybe it might make it easier to accept that Ichigo is dead." Masaki thought as she got in the car with Ryuken and they drove off towards the Ishida residence.

Meanwhile

Ichigo tried to fit his way through the crowd to see what class he was in. After being pushed to the ground for the fifth time in a row a boy offered him a hand. " Let me help you up." The boy said and Ichigo took his hand. " Thanks." Ichigo said brushing the dirt off him." I am Shoji Nakagawa nice to meet you." Shoji said with an evil smirk. " This boy has an immense spiritual pressure may be if I play my cards right I could get him to join me." He thought the more allies he had the greater threat he would be to Gotei 13." What your name?" He asked trying to act polite while deceiving Ichigo." Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo answered shaking Shoji's hand. " Hey I thought I saw your name in the advance class list ." He walked ichigo over to the list where both his and Ichigo name's where listed. "I guess we will be classmate's." Shoji said with a fake smile. "I guess we are do you mind showing me where the classroom is ?" Ichigo smiled because he thought he could have a friend at the end of the day."Of course i can." Shoji said leading the walked to the far east passing the kido practice area where some students were practicing kido. Ichigo wanted to watched them but he decided it was more important to get to class.

Their class was the last room in the Eastern building getting there five minutes before class started Shoji and Ichigo took a seat at random desk seeing their was no seating chart. " I hope I don't make a fool of myself the first day of school." Ichigo thought to himself as the bell for class to start rang."Good morning class I am Mrs. Kawamata and I am your home room teacher today we will be Learning the duties a shinigami has here in the soul society." Ichigo could not believe his teacher was a look's about 15 years old with,dusty blue eyes, an olive skin complexion and wavy dusty yellow hair worn loose about the shoulders. Ichigo took out a notebook and a pencil and started to take notes on what she was writing on the board.


	9. jail bird

i own nothing

chapter 9 jail bird

" The first job is maintaining the balance of soul's between the soul society and the human world, can anyone tell me why." look around the classroom. Ichigo rose his hand cause Ganju told him a couple of things the day before. " Yes you with the orange hair." said pointing at Ichigo." That is simple to prevent a tear in the universe."Ichigo answered. " That is correct can you tell me the name of the weapon shinigami's use to fight hollow." Ichigo thought for minute the gave a response. " A shinigami' weapon is called an Zanpakuto." Ichigo said hoping that he was Right. " That is correct , A shinigami uses a Zanpakuto to deal with hollow's and whole's in which they use Konso by taping the soul on the forehead with the hilt of their zanpakuto." She said concluded the lesson. " Now a Zanpakuto has two states a sealed state and a release state,The sealed state of a Zanpakuto is usually a katana and the Release state is achieved by learning your Zanpakuto's name, How to learn you zanpakuto's name we will discuss friday."She took a minute to look are the room then started the next lesson.

Meanwhile

Isshin let Urahara inside and shut the door. They walked to the living room where they sat down." So what is this about how someone could have planned Ichigo's death?" Isshin gave Urahara a serious look." We'll you see I find it odd how they only found the truck in to day's ,They did not even bother to send a picture of it so Masaki could confirm that it was the right one , Also I think that it was strange how officer Nemoto got all friendly was Masaki, Don't' get me wrong she could have just been trying to nice but I have a feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye." Urahara was start forward with Isshin.

Meanwhile

"Masaki I have something to tell you." Ryuken looked at her. " Yes what is it ?" Masaki asked. " We'll you see when we were operating on Ichigo on of the nurse's made a classless mistake in the the Operation and I was too busy trying to correct her error that we lost ichigo." Ryuken looked at the shock on Masaki face. " So you saying that." " Yes I'm saying that if it was not for that mistake Ichigo would still be alive." He finished as Masaki fell to the floor crying.

Meanwhile

" Now we shall cover the law's of the soul society." All the student took their note's and payed attention." First it is against the law for a shinigami to give their spiritual power's to a human , Second it is against the law to attack a captain to do so is treason, Third It against the law to commit or attempt terrorist action to overthrow the balance of soul society to do so is treason. Mrs .Kawamate already explained the other law's of the soul society. The bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Ichigo had rice ball's for sat eating his lunch listening to what his classmates were talking about . " Can't wait for kido class.' A girl said." I cant wait till we get our Zanpakuto's and practice fighting against one another." A boy said in response. Ichigo wanderer if he should talk to them." It might be nice to have some friends since i don't know anyone hear." He turned around and faced them. " What will we learn once we get Our zanpakuto's?" He asked trying to be friendly. A dark skin Girl who looked about 12 year's old with Short, straight, lilac hair and Hot pink, average-sized eye's, she was tall and average weight."Boy are ya stupid when we get are Zanpakuto's we learn Zanjutsu what I don't know why did not give us our zanpakuto when we first entered the Academy?" She questioned the fact they had not been given one when to they first entered."That is simple Chisaki a Shinigami recently used a Forbidden kido so we won't be getting our Zanpakuto's till the end of the day."The boy answered as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.a man came in the room giving each student a Katana.

" This is you Zanpakuto from this day on you should have it with you at all time's also tomorrow you will start to take care of a hell butterfly Now go outside and report for your first kido lesson." He Shouted. Ichigo and all the other student's left the room for their first kido Lesion." Wander what we will learn in kido class I am curious how it will turn out." Ichigo thought that fingers could get only interesting for here on out while he was at school at least the part of learning how to use the katana he had contently strapped to his kido instructor was non other than Rukia Kuchiki. " All right today you all will learn in groups of two so you can practice using Kido better, I will need someone to work with does anyone want to volunteer." The rest of the class step back but unfortunately that left Ichigo to work with Rukia.


	10. Kido class 1

I own nothing  
Chapter 10 Kido class 1

"Alright class today I will teach you five basic Kido spell than you are going to spar angst one another and tomorrow you will do your shinkia somon."Rukia looked at the class as they each got in groups of two. Shoji nodded at nine other student's." Alright let the plan to recruit Kurosaki or determinant if he is a threat began." He laughed to himself he almost forget why he was doing this." Those bastards will pay for what they did to my sister." he his sweet sister for old-time sake.

Flashback

A arrogant 17-year-old girl with olive skin and Mid-length, curly, crimson hair braided in the back ,Azure, somewhat large, she is a little short."Nee-San that shinigami are here to see you Shoji Nakagawa and His sister Urako Nakagawa live alone in Rukongai district 64. Shoji sister found him when he came to this sister might be argent but she is also kind and nurturing to Shoji. She was like a mother today a Shinigami said he was going to make her his wife but she turned him Shinigami was a ruthless man who always gave the people in the Rukongai is hardly known to kill anyone who back mouth his could not remember a time that he was actually nice to someone so to him his sister had every right to turn him down as the scum he was. This is the thirty seventh time he tried to get Urako to marry him.

He's Name was Kozue. Kozue had fair skin, Short, wavy, dusty turquoise hair, Bright blue, small eye' was a short man Kozue and Shoji thought he was not good enough for his sister." So baby do ya want to get married." He asked with a rotten smile."How many time's do I have to say no for you to get it throw that thick skull of yours." She said glaring at him with her hand on her hip's. " This is your last chance girl if you don't marry me you're going to pay for it." He said gritting his teeth. "I said no, as in no way in the deepest depths of hell, will I ever marry you. I said no and I mean it now get out." She chased him down the street with a broom. " You will pay for this." Kozue had a glare in is eyes as he said this." Ya sure i will." She said as he finally shutting the door she looked at Shoji."I would not be his wife if he was the last man in in any of the worlds." Urako looked are for some bread for lunch but she realized they were out. "Maybe Shoji could get the bread for me besides I don't feel all that well and the House needs to be cleaned. "Urako was sure it was a good test to see if Shoji can handle reasonability.

"Shoji here is 30 ken can you go to the market and buy something please."She handed him the money and sent him on his way. It took 30 minutes to reach the market of their Rukongai district. On the way their Shoji ran into 16-year-old Kezio his best friend and the brother of his sister Boyfriend."Hey their kezio any fights break out on the streets yet." Shoji knew their out to be a fight or two this morning."Naw just that Kozue making people miserable cause ya sister said no to him again." Kezio was the most uneducated person Shoji had ever met." Well he should learn what no means." Shoji kept on walking but Kezio followed him."Say what's ya doin out here alone in all." Kezio was probably asking why Shoji was not with his sister." Big sis said I could go to market all by myself." Shoji smiled at his friend." I guess she thinks you're old enough to go by your self, now I gotta go the gang and I are planning to steal us some beer and you better not tell anyone." Kezio seemed serious about stealing the beer."I won't."" You better not."

Shoji finally got to market and he walked to the stand which sells bread and rice." Excuse me can I have two loafs of bread please." Shoji looked up at the man. " Of course here you go that will be 20 ken please." He handed Shoji the loaf of bread and Shoji gave him the 20 he went back to his house where him and his sister live he ran into Kozue." Hey watch where you're going wait a minute you're that Nakagawa boy." Hatred filled Kozue eyes. " If it was not for you, your sister and I would be married, now what do you got there boy."Shoji feared the man towering over him. " It is none of your business and my sister would not marry you anyway because she has a boyfriend already."Shoji said standing up to the drunken slob. "I am not going to take that from some little brat I guess I will show him who is the boss around here." Kozue thought and an Evil grin on his face as he thought this.

" Give me that." Kozue reached down for the bag with the bread in it. Shoji dogged and kicked him in the knee but, Kozue got him in the side missing vital organs with his Zanpakuto. Taking the bag he held it up so Shoji would have to jump in order to get managed to bite Kozue to get him to drop the bag." Owww why you little ." Kozue muttered under his breath. Shoji grabbed the bag and made a run for it when he noticed a fire in the house that was his house and his sister was not feeling that well which is why she sent Shoji to the market in the first knew she need to rest. Shoji tried to run towards the house but Kozue came from behind and lashed out at him."I told your sister she was going to pay." He said with a wicked smile filled Shoji with shudders down his spine and he grabbed a rock and hit Kozue with it till he was knocked unconsciousness. Then he ran towards the house." Please let Nee-San be okay I can't picture living without her." Shoji really could not picture his life without his sister. She was kind and sweet and always had the right thing to say. By the time that Shoji got there the house was nothing but ash's. His sister was dead and from that day on he swore for revenge for his sister even if it killed him.

Flashback end

"Our first lesson will be Bakudo 1 Sai and Hadou 1 Sho, then I will teach you some more bakudo after you Finish this course." Rukia yelled snapping Shoji from happy memories from long ago. Rukia Demonstrated how the bakado first." Face your opponent or the person you wish to use the kido on and say Bakudo 1 Sai." Rukia faced Ichigo and his arms were bound to his back and then she released Ichigo from the kido and allowed him to use it on her." Bakado 1 Sai." Ichigo shouted. One of the other student's had released Rukia from the kido because Ichigo kept messing the release up. " All right you will have to stay after today till you get the release correct now I want you to practice on Kira till you get it right as the rest of you on to the next lesson." Kira hoped that Rukia would not notice if he sensed behind her uncertainty he got caught any took Ichigo seven time's to get the release right,After wards he had to miss the first five minutes of Zanjutsu class till the teacher came to get him.

"Miss Kuchiki you can only keep him back after he does his other classes unless you don't want him to learn how to control his spiritual pressure." Rukia sighed after all Zanjutsu was the last class so she would only have to wait an hour or so." Meditate with your Zanpakuto on your lap and block out your emitting Spiritual presser and consistent and flow it throw your Zanpakuto while still maintaining control." Was the Teacher's instructions. It took two long hours to get it right but as soon as Ichigo demonstrated he could control his spiritual pressure he was dismissed.

Then he went to do extra lessons with Miss Kuchiki to get a idea after all she said that he would be top of class if he did this and Ichigo thought that Knowing some kido that his classmates had not yet learn might get him some friend's." If I do some extra lessons I could impress my classmates and make tons of friends." If only things worked that walked to the kido practice field where Rukia was waiting on him."Where have you been I have been waiting for you for an hour." Rukia looked down at Ichigo as if she expected him to answer right away. He just walked up. "Sorry, walked a bit slower so I could think more." He replied.


	11. kido class 2

I own nothing  
Chapter 11 kido class 2

* * *

Rukia looked at Ichigo with utter disappointment. " I thought this would be easy but I guess not." Ichigo had a sad look on his face he was trying his best but she was so mean."The first thing I want to teach you is Hadou 31 Shakkahō.' Rukia turned and faced some targets that were on the wall. Rukia took a deep breath and aimed for the targets. " Hadou 31 Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Ichigo wonder what that was all about When a blast of red energy hit one of the targets." I can't believe that she actually hit it." Ichigo stood there gawking at Rukia because it all was too weird for him.

" All right it is your turn to do it now and you will do it over again until you hit the center of the target." Rukia said looking at the dumb look on Ichigo's face. " Are you crazy? " Ichigo shouted at her." Hey you should not have an attitude you're only 8 years old." Rukia had a sad look on her face." I guess I was too harsh earlier because I think I fried his brain. Oh well I guess he is not meant to be here." Rukia gave ichigo a disappointed look."If you can't do it then I suggest you drop out of the academy because it will only get harder from here." Rukia was cold and harsh and Ichigo had a look of shock on his face." There is no way I am going to drop out I just got here." Ichigo told at Rukia." Well then lets start practice then shall we." Ichigo thought she was being far too harsh but he could guess that there were more harsh people in the Seretei." I will show her I can do it ." Ichigo wanted to change some things but he will not because he knows it will do more harm than good. On his seventh try Ichigo aimed at the target and then he shouted."HADOU 31 Ye lord! mask of blood and flesh,all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" The blast of red energy hit the target start in the was dark out and Ichigo could see the stars above him. He was tried and felt like he could pass out at any minute.

Ichigo panted trying to catch his breath. " it is so late and way past my bed time." he let out a yawn and Ichigo wanted to go to bed. Rukia knew her brother will wander why she did not report back in by know." i better end his extra lesson for now besides he looks like he is about to pass out on the on the ground." rukia thought that it would be best if they end the lesson cause Ichigo need to rest for the night." hey go home we will finish this tomorrow you need to go home and get some rest." Rukia left Ichigo to walk home alone." I wander if i should have waled him home." Rukia felt some regret for leavening a small child to walk home alone. Ichigo left the kido field and was completely lost on his way out." I guess i can ask Shoji to make me a map so i won't get lost , i can't find the way out." Ichigo left the academy and headed in the direction he thought the shiba residence was at. Ichigo was walking in a small little forest on a path thinking he won't get took a while to realize he was completely lost.

A hollow like growl came from the bush and A hollow which look like a mix between a bat and a hollow lunged out at him. Ichigo gaped his Zampakuto which was on his back in a case of some sort and swung it to defend him self." where did it come form?" Ichigo watched and lessened for the hollows next notice he manged to slice its shoulder a hollow fired a cero at Ichigo but missed by a few feet. Ichigo attack it on its right but the hollow knocked his zampakuto out of his hand. Ichigo was now defenseless as the katana flung to the ground near by. Ichigo remembered the outer Kido Rukia taught the class, he never got to try it but it was wroth shout. " Haduo 4 Byakurai " a concentrated beam hit the hollow distorting it long enough the make a run for his Zampakuto. He mange to reach it when the hollow tried to attack from behind. " hadou 1 sho." the kido trusted the hollow away from him for the enough of time it would take too finish it off. Ichigo picked up hi sword and swung the final blow. The hollow denigrated and ichigo pass out on the ground to tried to fight any of a neer by bush Shoji and two others picked up Ichigo." well look's like he beat the hollow we chased here, after all that was the plan." A man stated the fact's." so what do we do with him now?" the other man asked." isn't it obtuse we take him back to our base and if ask him to join the cause , if he refuse's we will get ride of him." Shoji cracked manically as the ran off in the distance.


	12. hard times are coming

I own nothing  
Chapter 12

* * *

Kūkaku was getting worried it was past nine thirty and Ichigo was not home yet. She could only fear the worst._" Maybe I should have had Ganju pick him up it is very late and I can only assume the worst."_ Kukaku walked up to Ganju who seemed not to noticed that ichigo was not home yet."Aren't you the least bit worried that Ichigo is not home yet." Ganju surprisingly said ." I thought he was home you mean to tell me he is not" Kukaku could not believe his stupidity." No he not home you moron."" Well I'm sorry I thought he was home all ready."" You didn't find it strange he was not at diner?" she gritted through her teeth._" How can he be that dumb. What if Ichigo was kidnaped and is alone with strangers, I can at least hope not but it really seems possibl_e." Kukaku decided from that moment on either her or Ganju will walk Ichigo home or at least wait outside the entrance of the academy for him."I thought he went to bed without dinner..." Ganju seemed to think that his sister was just messing with him.

"Kukaku is just being a worry wart , I prove to her that the little runt is in his room asleep." Ganju was sure confident that he was right ." Well did you check to see if he was even in his room?" He asked with an arrogant smile." Of course I did baka."" Well you better check again." They walked down the hall to Ichigo's room. " _I will open the door and prove that Ichigo is sound asleep_." Ganju opened the door but the room was empty. "How could I not notice till now." Ganju began to feel guilty for doubting his sister." Because you're stupid." Kukaku stated the truth." For once she is right I am stupid I could have looked for him." They both stood there wondering what to do next." Well what now." He asked hoping Kukaku would know what to do." I don't Know but it does prove we both make terrible guardians and we both own Ichigo an apology." Kukaku tried not to think about how alone Ichigo must and how lost._"I hope he shows up tomorrow it too late to send a secret party better wait till morning to go look for him it would make it easier to find Ichigo."_

" So now what ?"Ganju was now worried." I don't know but all we can do is wait till it daybreak." " Why wait? Should we wait when we can go look for him now?"Ganju yelled at her._" Because she was the one who was oh so concerned and now all the sudden she wants to wait till morning."_ "Cause I think it will be easier to find him in the morning when it's daybreak." She stated the truth. It would be very difficult to find Ichigo at night and a hollow could attack them while they looked for him. Ganju sighed deciding it would be best to wait till morning." I really don't like the idea of waiting." " I know but at least we can form a search party in the morning." Kukaku disappeared and stepped into the Outside world hoping Ichigo will come home any minute.

Later

Ichigo woke up on a mat on the floor in a dark musty room. He sat up and noticed his zanpakuto by the side of the mat. Ichigo picked it up after getting off the mat and head for the sliding door. Sliding the door open, Ichigo noticed the room across the hall door was open enough to peek in and not be noticed and some voices was coming from the room. Ichigo tip-toed to the open door and saw a group of 18 people at a table with what looked like a could only recognize five of the twelve people in the room." So what are we going to do now that we have Ichigo?" Shohei asked. Shohei seemed to have a short temper in class so Ichigo could guess things will get more interesting." Mister how do you say it ..?"" Shohei I told you eight time already it's Shohei."Shohei seemed to shout at the older man across the table.  
"I'm sorry to be rude but your just so stupid that I can't believe that how you're even apart of this group." The older man spoke in a french accent." Why you argent olde coop I will show you lets fight outside now."Shohei grunted threw his teeth."I'm sorry but I'm a gentleman and refuse to fight in the presence of mademoiselle Saga." Ichigo knew the name Saga from somewhere. it took Ichigo a minute to realize that the old man was talking about Mineko Saga a teacher at the academy." I say you're a wuss puss." Shohei insulted the man's honor." I am no wuss puss if it's a fight you want it is a fight you shall get." They seem to be about to break out in a fight when yelled.

"You both are as childish as a student at the academy, Shohei you should pay more attention when we have these meetings and you're a terrible student." Shohei took a moment to calm down and then faced her. "All right but can you explain it to me without insults." "Of course I can. "Mrs. Saga had Olive skin ,Short, curly, dark brown hair,Hazel, large eyes and she is very short." "All right here is the plan tomorrow group A will demolish Rukongai 59,98,42 and 7 or a least to keep the Gotei 13 busy while group B cause chaos in districts 33 , 12, and 76 and group C will do their best to destroy the spiritual art academy the attack will be at different time periods, group D will infiltrate Seireitei and attack central 46, while a good majority of Gotei 13 is trying to restore the balance of souls we will have overthrown Central 46." Ichigo could not believe what he had just heard from a teacher no less. "Hold on how many people are in this?" Shohei had a good Question surely 18 people could not do it all in one day. " There are twenty thousand people in this project." Ichigo had a look of sheer fear on his face." Twenty thousand what are they insane this is treason and I just learned the laws of soul society at least some of them today I can't believe Saga sensei would come up with such a thing."Ichigo hoped to soon hear what they want with him.

"What about the Kurosaki boy?" Asked an older man."The Kurosaki boy has a strong spiritual pressure and will be a great asset to the cause." "What if the little pest decided to squeal." Shohei asked with an arrogant smile. "Then we get rid of him permanently. " "Mrs. Saga is a serious woman and seemed to always mean what she said." As in get rid of does that mean they will kill me oh what do I do?"Ichigo started to cry but wiped the tears from his eyes." They can't kill me if I am not here, I am going to get out of here."Ichigo slide against the wall going away from the open doorway so he won't get caught.


	13. Home of the Corrupt

**I own nothing**  
**13-Home of the Corrupt**

* * *

Rukia was carryng a stack of paper that blocked her line of sight. _"This is ridiculous how much paperwork a captain has to do,how does nii-san handle it all?_" Rukia walked to her bother's office to give him some paperwork, well a lot of paperwork. Rukia tried to keep the huge stack of papers balanced as she walked down the hall. Rukia made it to the door of Byakuya's office with out droping any of the door was closed and Rukia's hands where full. _"I can't open it my hand are full and this is all the data that nii-san wanted to see about the group who used the forbidden ki_do." Rukia looked around desperately for someone to open the door for her. She saw Renji heading her way. " Renji open the door for me so I can Nii-san the papers he asked for." Rukia gave Renji a stare has he seemed not to have heard her. "What's with that mountian off paperwork , and why is it so importaint that you give it to Captain Kuchiki anyway?" Renji seemed very curious about what she was doing with the mountain of papers in the first place**.**

"For information Nii-san asked me to bring him some data and his paperwork." Rukia shouted at him."What kind of data?" Renji asked geting into the conversation. _"That arrogant fool is sometimes so stupid that I think his brain is a brick_." Rukia thought that Renji was a simpleton. "If you really must know, that data is on the Shingami who used the forbidden kido two maybe three day ago this time whole thing is driving me crazy." She shook her head as the door to Byakuya's office opened. "what is going on here." Byakuya looked at them both. "Nii-san here is the data you asked for." She smiled but Baykuya gave her a cold look. "Put it on my desk and get back to your barracks the both of you." Byakuya left with a cold remark as usual.

Rukia put the papers on his desk and left the room closing the door behind her. "Come on Renji we better get going. "Rukia seemed sad and depressed. "Hey I think he should be nicer to you." Renji tried to get Rukia to yell at him at least she won't be depressed. "Nii- san is nice to me and you sould apologize for saying other wise." Rukia seemed to yell abit as they walked down the hall. _"Well at least haveing Rukia yell at me is better then leaveing her depresse_d." Renji was glad that she was at least yelling at him. "I'm sorry I said your brother is not nice to you, happy?" Renji was being sarcastic with Rukia. "Hey quit fooling around baka and report to your squads barracks ." Rukia walked off with Renji following behind her.

**Meanwhile**

Ichigo slide silently along the walls peering into ever door way for a way he walked Ichigo discovered he was on the second floor and will have to find a way down stairs unnoticed. " Should at least keep my guard up incase they leave that room early." Ichigo ran down the stairs and there seemed to be noone else in the house besides the Eighteen people he saw up stairs,Ichigo thought that it would be easy to get out of their unoticed._"I think I can make it out of here unoticed."_Ichigo opened the doors a long the empty hallway.

As he was about open the fifth one. "You should not be doing that." A Voice of a Little girl came for behind him. Ichigo turned around but no one was there._" I could of sworn I heard someone behind me."_ Ichigo thought to himself. He shrugged and tried opening the door once more but when he turn back around facing the door the was a little girl about his age with pale skin ,Long, curly, aquamarine hair,Bright rose, somewhat large eyes." Who are you exactly." Ichigo stuttered she came out of nowhere and was quite weird in his book. " I"m Kimie Sako what's your name?"Kimie held out her hand." I'm Ichigo Kurosaki nice to met you." He shook her hand.

"What do you mean by I should not open the door." There was a long silence before he got his answer."If you're looking for a way out it is the seventh door to you right there is a dirt path leading straight to the academy."Ichigo was in complete shock. "How does she now that." Ichigo thought carefully about what he should say next. "Thanks" was all he could think of. Ichigo walked seven doors to his right and as he opened it then he looked back at Kimie. She waved him goodbye and he waved back and started off in the twilight of earily morning.


	14. Eternal Assault

**I own nothing**  
**14-****Eternal Assault **

* * *

Kukaku stayed up all night waiting for Ichigo to come home. "Ma'am shall I send word to the Sereitei that the boy is missing." Asked A servant. Kukaku took minute to reponed."Yes tell them I request a search party." She watched the servant run off as Ganju yawned."How long have you been awake?"He asked. "I have been up all night waiting for Ichigo." She stared off in the distance."So your saying you did not sleep at all?"Ganju asked."I could not sleep." "Is that so? Well I hope he shows up soon ." Ganju stated."I think that she is just worried cause he did not come home I'm sure he is just fine."Ganju did not know how wrong he was. The truth is Ichigo is in a whole lot of trouble and so will the rest of them.

"So what was that all about anyway?"Ganju asked." I sent a Messnger to inform the spritual arts academy that Ichigo did not come home last night and to inform us if he shows up at school." Kukaku stared at Ganju waiting for a reponse. "Well that will let us know he is okay I guess I will be the one who picks him up from school if he shows up." "I can say that she will make me pick him up anyway." " Of chourse you will be picking him up after all we don't want this happening again now do we?" Kukaku seems a little grumpy as she yelled. "No i guess we don't want this to happen again so I'll pick him up from school no matter how long I have to wait for him."Ganju stomach growled. "Can we have breakfeast I'm hungry."Kukaku slapped him on the side of his face."Ichigo's is missing an all you can think about is food." She shouted at him.

"Well I'm sorry it's just I am shouted at." "You can eat by yourself I have work to do."She walked off leaving Ganju to eat all by himself. "I can't believe the little runt went missing allready he is in so much trouble when he gets home I will teach him to run away." Ganju thought that Ichigo probably ran away but that was far from the truth, he ate his breakfeast in a hurry and left for the spirtual arts acdemy.

Meanwhile

Ichigo run throw the woods, panting as he ran jumping up over a tree root. A hollow was by the tree and began to chase him. "Just great I am going to die today I am not going to die." Ichigo tried to out run the hollow but if it was too late. Ichigo did not react soon it would kill turned around to face hollow was a very low level hollow unlike the one he battled hollow was far more weaker and could be be cleansed with five blows from his zanpakuto and was very large and easy to hit.

It dashed behind a bush and Ichigo thought it wasgone, but it came for his left causing him to lose his footing and twist his ankle."Aahhh." Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto to defend himself. He could not run with a twisted ankle so he would have to fight it head on, the hollow back lashed Ichigo causing him to lean on his twisted ankle, he gritted his teeth with pain . "Owwwww" It hurt a lot but he gave the hollow a very fatal blow and causing it to retreat to the forest."I should keep my guard up there is no way it would give up so easily."

He sat against the tree and had his zanpakuto on his lap listening for the hollow to come af the leaves of a nearby bush singled that the hollow was about to strike once more. " What with this thing it just does not quite oh well I'm sure I will be fine it is a lower level hollow than the one i thought yesterday, so it should be easier to beat."Ichigo held his zanpakuto in his hand ready for a fight. The hollow went out of the bush, and the hollow gained an advantage aganist Ichigo by slash out at him all crazy. Ichigo got cut several times and he could not attack the hollow from behind with a bokken he would have to attack it for the hollow ran off before Ichigo could finsh, heard the leave's rustle again and was prepared to fight once more, but out of the bush came a Shinigami who was patrolling the area.

A pale skinned Shinigami with Short, straight, graying Chartreuse hair,Royal purple, average-sized eyes and was very short and fairly muscular stood before him."What are you dong out here you lost or something?"Ichigo took a minute to resond."I got lost on the way to the spiirtual arts academy, and ran into a hollow as I fought it I twisted my ankle." He explained what happened while lying a bit. " I can't let him know about what I heard I don't want the die." Ichigo had tears in his eyes and was about to cry. "Hey don't you cry like a little baby climb on my back and I will carry you to the spirutal arts acadamy." Ichigo held out his hand and as Ichigo was about to take the offer the hollow form earlier came from above but this time it was accompanied by five other hollows."That odd hollow don't usely fight in groups oh well they're is a first time for every thing."Ikki had extra confidence in his voice as he held out his Zanpackuto."I should get the kid out of here at least to the road not to far from here it leads straight to the spiritual arts academy he will be safe there." Ikki drew the hollows attention from Ichigo by insulting them.

" Hey butt uglies over here." He shouted at the hollows attention away from Ichigo, he blocked their attack while keeping Ichigo safe."What are you standing there for? Run!" Ichigo gave him a blank look."But you will get hurt if I leave you alone." Ikki was touched by Ichigo's concern but it was not time for this some of the hollows where stronger than him so he could not hold them back long. "Doesn't he get that I'm looking after him."Ikki slashed one of the hollows that looked like a mix between a bat and a fish and killed it. "I'm not going anywhere. "Ichigo pouted. "He can't beat them on his own , I might have a twisted ankle but I can still fight." Ichigo grabbed the hilt and hit a dog like hollow the was about to attack Ikki from behind. "Take that." He said as the hollow growled at him.

Ikki was trying to figure the kid out when suddenly a hollow hit him for behind."Look out." Ichigo shouted."Arrg"Ikki grunted he looked towards Ichigo who was holding his own against the dog like hollow. "I can't fight them with the kid here he will die I guess there is no choice cause I will have the run for it.""Hey what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled at him."I am taking you away from here." Ikki explianed."Why? We can bet them togther." Ichigo sugested teamwork but Ikki shook his head. "I should expect that of a child ,he should soon learn that there are some battles you can't win." Ikki was sure when Ichigo was older he will understand that but for now he would just need to try and stay alive.


	15. let's work toghter

**I own nothing**  
**15- let's work toghter****  
**

* * *

"But we can win if we work together." Ichigo stated. "Are you crazy they're far to strong for a little kid like you, besides you're hurt and you will just get yourself killed." Ikki hollow were hot on their trail and Ichigo could see the spiritual arts academy ahead. "What is he trying to do he will kill or injure all the students at the academy, and I just made some friends there and I don't mind dieing to protect them." Ichigo jumped of Ikki back landing on his twisted ankle slashing two of the hollows killing one and Injuring the other."Hey what are you doing , you will surely die if yo fight."Ikki blocked a hollow that was about to strict down Ichigo. He cut off its arm causing it to retreat. "See you can win running is what a coward does even thought they are stronger than what they're running from you better have a good reason for running away."Even thought he was only eight Ichigo made a valid point.

Running away is what a coward would do, even if it was there best chance at surviving in these dense woods that limit their ability to fight their enemy they at least have to try to fight the hollow not then they die fighting." "I guess your right kid but do you have a plan?" Ikki asked with an aggressive attitude towards Ichigo. "Look there are four of them and two of us if I take the two on the right and you take the two on the left we will bet them." Ichigo was being a little to child like as he said this but he was a child so it did not matter to plan was better than no plan even if it was from a know it all brat." The little brat does not know I am only thinking of his safety. Oh well if he dies it is not my problem he should no when to run."Ikki left Ichigo on top of a jagged rock to fight two hollows when he took care of the other for Ichigo he got the weakest Hollows of the group and where easy to slash one hollows shoulder while hitting the other on the back of its head causing its mask to break.

"One down one to go maybe Ganju will be nicer to me if I tell him I took down a hollow." Ichigo thought of what Ganju would think if he told him that he beat a he spaced out the other hollow bit him in his shoulder weakening him severely."Ahrggg."He gritted his teeth he swung his zanpakuto cutting off. One of the hollows backed off as he gave the final blow defating it while Ikki stuggled with the other two hollows." Look's like the kid lucked out he got the easy hollows while I'm stuck with the higher leveled hollows."Ikki was hit in his left shoulder by one of the two hollows.

" hey kid becarfull i don't want to be held reponseble if you die you got that."Ikki yelled as he defeated the two hollow with ten blow's to each of blow harder then the last cause the hollow returned the blow with more force to the time he finshed them off ichigo looked like he was about to pass out and ikki was to warn out to help him."hey you need help."he yelled at ichigo who was painting." no i ...do...it one more blow and it is finshed."Ichigo fell to the ground as he attemtide the final hollow seemed to notice his weaken state and lunged out at him."hey look out."ikki yelled but he notice the hollow dyied in the attemt to kill ichigo like it had no energy left in or like some one interfeared with the battle.

It did not really matter who or what interfered with the battle. The good thing was they were both alive."Hey kid get on my back and I will carry you to the spiritual arts academy." Ikki offered trying to be nice. "Okay but only cause I'm hurt and you offered." Ichigo got on Ikki's back and Ikki started to head towards the spirtaul arts academy. "Can you tell me what seretei is like?" Ichigo asked."I don't think I should tell him much cause he just a kid but he will find out on his own soon." " I can tell you this much it better than here that's for sure." There was a long silence the rest of the time as each step brought them closer to the spiritual arts academy.


	16. fall out

**ME; this storie will be on brake for a while so please read and review the rewrite of this fic and some of my ohter fic's while waighting, or do what ever you want to.**

**i own nothing**

**16- fall out**

* * *

"I can't believe you idiot's let him get away." Shoji yelled at them while tapping his foot impatiently for their answer. Shohei was the only one to give a direct answer. " Look we were all in the meeting and the kid was asleep there and 20 people in this house someone had to see him." The point was made since there was 20 people in the house that one of them should have seen Ichigo trying to escape. "That's just it one of you should have been watching him or at least guard the door." Shoji stomped his foot on the ground. "Those fools can't do anything right , looks like I will have to do it myself next time."  
"I don't know how he escaped nor do I care but, If he decides to be a hero and tries to stop us I will hold all of you responsible." Mrs. Saga stepped froward to face the furious Shoji.

"It does not matter if he escaped cause he will show up for class in the first place and also we can just nab him after school , and if he tries and stop us will despose of him." Her tone was calm and collective and she seemed to know what she was saying. "He should not be this upset we still have a chance to convince Kurosaki to join us besides our plans will be delayed till mid term , because we want patrols around the Rukongai to lessen and it is too soon to make our move. just yet" "How are you so sure that he will make it to school alive he could have been killed by a hollow." Shohei did not like Mineko because she was calm in just about any situation.

"Yet we won't find out arguing among ourselves, if he shows up in class then we know he is alive if not then we assume the worse from there." Mineko kept calm and took a set back to make her look supper to Shohei. "Well aren't you confident that your right how are you sure he won't just go start to Gotei 13." Shohei sarcasticly seemed to strike a nerve. "I doubt he would go to Gotei 13 he would most likely not know what to and keep qutie besides we all will get arrested later on now won't we." She gave him a cold stare. " I guess you're right there but what are we going to do now." Shohei hoped she had answer.

" It is obvious what we do next , we wait till the Gotei13 drops their guard down then we strike till then we wait." Mineko stood still to make what she just said more dramatic. "Any way check with Kimie to see if she saw Kurosaki escape other wise we better slip up and regroup near the final exam, so we don't get caught." Shoji made his orders clear but none of them moved. "What are you waiting for ?" "What would you do to the little girl if she helped Kurosaki esacpe?" Shohei asked even if he all ready knew the answer. "That Kimie will be killed if she helped Kurosaki escape even if she did not mean too." "Well then you will be in charge of geting ride of her permanently do I make my self clear?" "Crystal" "Good now get going." "Yes sir" They left the room slowly griving for the poor girl that will soon will kill thousands but it is hard to kill one of their own.


	17. lie's and fairy tales

**ME; this storie will be on brake for a while so please read and review the rewrite of this fic and some of my ohter fic's while waighting, or do what ever you want to.**

**i own nothing**

**17- lie's and fairy tales**

* * *

Shohei walked past Kimmie's room on the way out and stopped and opened the door. If there was even the slightest chance she did help Kurosaki escape that does not mean we have to kill her. Kimmie was at the center of the room and was seemed to be waiting for someone. "Have you come to kill me?" She glanced at the floor to avoid eye contact. "Wait what... do you mean by that?"Shohei took a couple of steps back to get as much distance between him and Kimmie as is she talking about she could not have know that Shoji ordered us to kill her,if it turned out she helped Kurosaki escape.

" i Helped a boy my age leave so I guessed he was importaint and you come to kill me, haven't you?" "No, no I have not" Kimmie looked straight at Shohei with tears in her eyes."You mean it." "Yes I do but I need you to do a favor for me" Kimmie wiped the tears from her eyes."What is it?"Shohei paused and looked around the hall way to make sure that no one was near by to hear what he was about to say."I need you to lie and say you did not see him cause you were in your room got that." Kimmie looked at him in complete shock in what he just asked her to do. "But why?" Shohei gripped his hand in a fist. "Because you don't deserve to die and you just where doing what was right.""I understand if it makes you happy I will lie if you want." Shohei undid his fist and started to walk off and looked at Kimmie one last time before heading off.


	18. Chapter 18

**ME; this storie will be on brake for a while so please read and review the rewrite of this fic and some of my ohter fic's while waighting, or do what ever you want to.**

**i own nothing**

**18**

* * *

Ikki carried Ichigo to the main gate of the spiritual arts academy. "This is your stop kid I have to go report to my squads captain" Ikki lowered Ichigo on the ground and started off. "Wait" Ikki looked towards Ichigo in shock of the out burst."What do you mean by wait ?" He turned to face the young child and gave the small boy his up most attention."I wanted to say thank you for saving me and all so that I lied about being lost earlier" "What do you mean"Ichigo had tears in his eyes and started to cry a bit. "Don't cry and what do you mean by you lied about being lost?" He is just a kid and doesn't know what he is saying. " Iwas(sniff) actually at a house where people where talking about over throwing central 46" Ichigo wiped the tears from his eyes and tried not to cry but it was hard."What!"Ikki heard of a renegade group of shingami who used a forbidden kido, but he did not expect them to stick around.  
After all he expected them to be in the human world right now not ploting to over throw central 46. Ikki barely believed what Ichigo was saying. Ichigo could be making it up to get attention. "Okay hold on kid are you messing with me cause if you are then you will get in trouble saying stuff like that" "I am not , I'm telling the truth" Ikki shook his head in disbelief. "Sure you are kid" Ichigo seemed to get mad at the fact that Ikki did not believe him. "I'M TELLING YOU THAT I HEARD SOME PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT OVER THROWING CENTRAL 46" Ichigo yelled at Ikki and stomped his foot on the ground. The kid will get killed talking like that I should trick him in to keeping it between us.  
"All right all right I believe you." Ichigo eyes lit up."Really? that's great now the Gotei 13 can stop them before it to late." "Of course I do but I need you to do some thing for me" "What is it that you want me to do?" "Don't tell any one else what you told me so I can investigate it okay." "All right , but are you sure that it's okay not to tell any on else" Ikki took a minute to think of what to say."Yeah of course it is okay after all I will report it to my captain any way." It seemed that Ichigo was falling for the lies that Ikki was telling him. "Okay I got to go I will be late for class" "Yeah and I was supose to report in an hour ago" Ikki wacthed Ichigo disapear in the crowed of students and was off to report in to his captain.


	19. Chapter 19

**ME; this storie will be on brake for a while so please read and review the rewrite of this fic and some of my ohter fic's while waighting, or do what ever you want to.**

**i own nothing**

**19**

* * *

Ichigo was walking to class when he saw his class mate Chisaki. I did want to make some firends here. "Hey Kurosaki where have you been? I heard from some guy that there is a search party looking for you." As they walked to class the only ones who Ichigo could think of was Ganju and Kukaku. They must have gotten worried and assumed the worst.I guess I should apologize to them for worrying them."Well I guess that i'm in trouble when I get home" Chisaki laughed as they slid open the door. On the other side was who seemed to be waiting for them. There is no way she got here before me unless she used flash step. Ichigo stood in the door way and did not bug. "Kurosaki why don't you join the class." "Yes ma'am" Was the only thing he could think to say. He bowed."Im sorry i'm late" "It is okay take your seat"Ichigo took his seat next to Chisaki.

Today's lessons seemed to be about the noble families of soul society and Ichigo did not find it. That lunch Ichigo was forced to watch his class mates eat since he did not go home last night. Which meant he had not ate since yesterday. So he sat and watched his class mates eat with the constant grumbling of his stomach to keep him company. Ichigo all most made it throw the day with out saying any thing till kido class.A boy in his class walked up to him."Hey I bet I can do better then you can" The boy had dark skin, Short, straight, sea green hair and Dark brown, average-sized was a little taller then Ichigo."Is that a challenge?"Ichigo was certain that he could do better then that kid.


	20. Chapter 20

**ME; this storie will be on brake for a while so please read and review the rewrite of this fic and some of my ohter fic's while waighting, or do what ever you want to.**

**i own nothing**

**20**

* * *

Even thought his ankle was a little twisted Ichigo was confident that he could beat the boy. "Of course it is so what do you say?" "Bring it""All right then we will see who can master todays kido lesson first is the winner" the boy did not mean conned the stacks of their little battle and Ichigo assumed that it will be revealed later."Okay sounds easy" It dose not matter what he will get if he wins cause I will beat him. Ichigo was pulled aside by Chisaki."What is the matter with you do you know who that is" Ichgio scratched the back of his head."Does it matter who he if I win any way?"

"No not really I did not think it mattered" Chsaki face filled with anger and Ichigo could kinda tell that he should know who that boy was. "That boy is 12 year old Toyokazu Toru, who is know for mastering a kido lessons in six tries,he all so likes to be a teachers pet and has a problem if another student is reserving privete lessons from a teacher" Ichigo thought of his after school lesions with Rukia. So thats why he challenged me you think he could handle another student getting some extra lesions."


End file.
